


Musical Mishaps

by comeasyouarememoryah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crakish, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeasyouarememoryah/pseuds/comeasyouarememoryah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would an alien even listen to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had a mountain of paperwork to do. She usually listened to loud music while she worked to drown out the noises around her, but it didn't drown out everything, in case of civilians in need of rescuing. After pressing shuffle, soft sounds similar to that of a circus started to fill her ears, she adjusted the volume up on her tablet.

_The ancient battalion birthed in the same universe surges through the extent of the cosmos. Harness the elementary particles, the power of a black hole is at our disposal._

Kara listened to _Rings of Saturn_ for their ability to get her to focus on the task at hand, the space theme of their name was a bonus. The music was still low so she adjusted it to full blast.

_Take aim at this sphere. Gravitational waves surround the world, as we watch it decay into oblivion. Atoms turn to dust. The body cells rupture._

The meaning of the song was a contrast to her usual demeanor but people usually underestimate Kara Danvers.

"KIERA!" she heard despite the music around her. Kara flung off her headphones and got up. Winn had a shocked expression as she walked rushed past him. Many eyes were on her as she entered Cat's office.

"Yes, Miss Grant?

"You have a conflicting choice of music that contrasts your female version of Mr. Rogers look, I expected bubblegum pop from you," her boss said with a unamused expression. "you are lucky that I didn't fire you on the spot for your unprofessionalism, may I suggest having your headphones plugged in next time?"

"Sorry Miss Grant! Thank you for letting me keep my job," Kara said while blushing profusely, pushing her glasses up.

"You are dismissed," Cat Grant said rolling her eyes.

As Kara exited the office Miss Grant advised, "You should listen to Metallica instead, stick to the classics."


	2. Cat matters

     Supergirl was flying across National City. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Miss Grant's slightly-drunken singing, " _Never opened_ myself _this way,_ _Life is ours, we live it our way,_ _All these words I_

_don't just say,_ _And nothing else matters"_

Kara flew over to Cat's balcony in time to sing the next line,

_"Trust I seek and I find in you,_ _Every day for us something new,_ _Open mind for a -"_

_"_ AHH!" Cat screeched cutting Kara off.

"Care to enlighten me on the greatness of Metallica?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"The power, speed and energy, it can be heard clearly in their memorable lyrics. It reminds me of you, Kara. What band does Supergirl like?" Cat asked, without the intention of another interview.

"Supergirl prefers Kryptonian lullabies. Kara loves Megadeth," the Girl of Steel replied after a pause.

"Your taste in music is almost as bad as your taste in clothes," Cat said with a pointed look as she slightly moved closer for emphasis.

"At least Megadeth doesn't use their popularity to continue to make lackluster music," Kara said as she floated even closer to Cat's face.

"They are popular for a reason. They practically ruled the 80s," Cat argued.

"Megadeth is still better," Kara said mere inches away from Cat's face.

"Metallica."

"Megadeth."

"Metallica."

"Megadeth."

"Metall-" Kara cut Cat off with a heated lip-lock.

"Megadeth has some questionable albums," Kara reluctantly admitted after pulling away.

"So has Metallica," Cat said as she pulled Kara into a deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this is based on is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica

**Author's Note:**

> Lalassu Xul by Rings of Saturn was the song Kara was listening to.


End file.
